


Everything except Bokuto Koutarou

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Platonic Cuddling, bokuto needs love, so oikawa gives him love, very very light its almost not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: They got along pleasantly well on the court and also outside of it.What was wrong with that?





	Everything except Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of recent BokuOi is terrifying, so of course my ass couldn't help but write this, i just love them so much okay, hope u like it !!

Oikawa breathed through his nose and counted to ten.

It didn’t work.

His roomie, who also happened to be part of the same volleyball team as him, fell into the category of what could be seen as unbearable. Oikawa did not consider many people unbearable. Ushijima and Tobio clearly were not considered people, so the list of people with whom Oikawa couldn’t deal was very small, since he could deal with _everything_.

Well, with everything _except_ Bokuto Koutarou.

“Oikawaaaaaaaaa~” the twenty-year-old adult whimpered against Oikawa's neck, which hurt a lot in the position he was in. “Why are you refusing to give me love?”

Oikawa moved his right thigh a little. His comfortable place on the sofa that he himself brought to the apartment and only belonged to him and was never allowed to be shared, was invaded by the large and heavy body of Bokuto. The funny-haired guy was only about two centimeters taller than Oikawa, but his body mass was composed of pure fiber and muscle, which made him too heavy, even for Oikawa who was not left behind in the of having muscle sense.

The problem was that Bokuto _was on_ Oikawa's body with total impunity or as if Oikawa had allowed him to be there in the first place.

“Need. Love.”

Ah. Oikawa needed so many things too. Tranquility after a day of intensive training for example.

“Kou-chan, what you need is to stop.”

“No.” Bokuto insisted. His face insistently rubbing against Oikawa's neck as if he were a puppy trying to leave his scent. “Today the coach shouted at me four times. Four!”

The tone in his voice made Oikawa sympathize with him. Although Bokuto had started on the team a little differently than most of those who had come in with great recommendations, his mood swings had been very important at first.

But that remained in the story about two years ago, and although he had his mood changes as any normal person off the court, that did not mean it was good to let him be when he began to get depressed.

Oikawa sighed.

“Oh, _poor you_.” One of his hands on Bokuto's scalp got the boy to smile on his skin.

“It wasn’ fair, wasn’ it?” Bokuto asked, his voice soft and waiting for a positive response.

“It wasn’t.” _It was._

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Oikawa, that's not your _honest_ voice.”

Why he had the need to scream right into his ear?

“Kou-chan, I don’t know what you're talking about.” To make it clearer that he was not lying when he actually was, Oikawa laced one of his legs between Bokuto's.

As if that were not enough, Bokuto had the nerve to laugh and snuggle more over Oikawa's body, as if his weight was no longer a major impediment for breathing.

“I know you're not being honest, today I really had a lot of beginner mistakes.” Bokuto lamented, Oikawa pulled his hair a bit as a way to show him that he was talking bullshit. Bokuto was always impressive in all the trainings. “I mean, that new kid who just came in and used what I taught him, he just used it better than me. I'm useless.”

“Oh, shut up now. You were fine. When you understand that it’s not good to make the new ones work too much and that you should not do two hundred things of each movement as a way to train, that day the coach will leave you alone.”

The silence reigned for a few minutes which Oikawa considered as glory. Bokuto used to be loud all the time, but when he had to think, he was the calmest person that could exist, which was saying a lot. And Oikawa loved giving him reasons to think difficult situations.

_But._

The thing was. Bokuto was _really good_ at thinking. Pretty good and he used to draw his own conclusions pretty quickly. Sometimes Oikawa didn’t want to acknowledge it, but Bokuto used to come up with good solutions faster than Oikawa had come to them. His brain worked at the speed of light in everyday life stuff in the same way it worked on a volleyball court with a stifling marker.

However, Bokuto did _not_ usually share much of his conclusions for certain things with Oikawa, and preferred to keep them to himself and change the subject.

Oikawa was okay with that.

“Say, Oikawa, are you going to give me love or what? Hey,” Bokuto asked breaking the silence. Oikawa had his eyes closed and was finally relaxed, but he silently endured the movement that Bokuto made with his arms and chest when he moved away from his neck to look into his eyes.

Or at least Oikawa thought that Bokuto was watching that. Pretending he was asleep was his solution this time so he couldn’t really tell in what Bokuto’s eyes were focusing.

“Are you gonna ignore me?" Oikawa could swear that Bokuto was making a _disgusting_ pout. "Are you gonna ignore me like the coach ignored me when I went to apologize for overdo my training with the rockies?”

A sigh left Oikawa's lips and he finally opened his eyes. Bokuto was actually making a pout and yes, his eyes were those of an abandoned puppy.

Oikawa extended his arms to encircle Bokuto's broad shoulders, and his lips did not take long to settle lightly on Bokuto's. The boy smiled over his mouth and opened his own to give Oikawa more access. The happiness that Bokuto's body emanated was so irritating that Oikawa became infected with it. Bokuto's lips, as always, were too warm and wet and his tongue was a challenge. Oikawa's cheeks burned a little as he listened to the lewd sounds that his tongue and Bokuto's made together with each kiss. One of his legs circled Bokuto's lower back and his heel settled comfortably on one of the boy's big buttocks.

After a couple of minutes, his jaw began to get a little tired, so Oikawa parted his lips from Bokuto's very loudly, and his lips soon spread out many short kisses with closed mouth on Bokuto’s jaw and neck. Bokuto purred, delighted with the caresses and the attention.

They were like that for a long time. Bokuto received a great dose of love that was beginning to be daily thing, and Oikawa fulfilled his demands without any problem. If he was honest with himself, Oikawa also needed _that_ in tiring and difficult days as the one they had today, and Bokuto's body heat was becoming irritatingly familiar and cozy to the point that Oikawa needed him that close at least once a day. The need to receive affection from the other was something mutual with what Oikawa could live, and their coexistence was more bearable like that.

They got along pleasantly well on the court and also outside of it.

_What was wrong with that?_

“You're more needy than usual today, Kou-chan.” Oikawa scoffed when Bokuto laid his face on the setter's collarbones and closed his eyes.

“Already told you. Coach shouted at me four times today. ‘Needed love and attention.”

“And who better than me to give it to you?”

“’Xactly.”

“You’re a spoiled big baby.”

“t's your fault.”

“I will not deny it.”

“Fair enough.”

They both laughed. The apartment had fallen silent again, and this time Oikawa was sure that Bokuto had fallen asleep. One of his hands gently stroked the boy's disastrous hair, and his sight was lost somewhere outside the window, where the sunset was lighting the room with a soft golden colour.

“You’re not useless. Dumbass.” Oikawa whispered against Bokuto’s hair and closed his own eyes. “You’re awesome no matter what. Always. It’s humiliating to admit that all the rockies look up to you more than they look up to me.”

There was no response, but Oikawa’s sleepy mind hoped that at least those words would be reproduced in Bokuto's dreams.

“Don’t throw yourself down. Never. Or as always I'll have to kick you up again.”

Oikawa is not sure, but before falling asleep, he felt Bokuto's lips move in an imperceptible smirk on his skin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!


End file.
